


ヒミツの関係

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	ヒミツの関係

01  
　　炎热的夏天，课堂上穿着短裙的英文老师正在讲台上讲解课文，台下后排的学生却没几个能专心上课，朴灿烈就是那么一个，他大摇大摆的就直接趴在桌上睡觉，然而坐他前排的学生正在和他同桌看着台上女老师露出白晰的长腿说「你不觉得张老师如果是女生的话，一定会比英文老师还美吗？」

「好想看张老师穿女装的样子…而且你不觉得，其实张老师只要穿白衬衫配上圆框眼镜看起来就很禁欲吗？」同桌一说完，男学生立刻点头附和着「真的！」

被他们这一来一往的谈论声吵醒了朴灿烈，他用手托着下巴拿被他摆在桌上连翻都没翻开的英文课本啪的一声就往前面的两人脑袋打，他不悦的道「吵死了。」

「朴灿烈！你睡觉就算了，现在还干扰我上课？给我去外面罚站！」英文老师放下课本指着走廊说，朴灿烈不耐烦地往外走「正合我意，老师，你那高分贝的声音我听了就不舒服。」

「你……！」英文老师被气到话都说不出来，同班的学生全都在窃笑着，她看着班里的学生道「怎么！？你们也都想出去罚站是不是？继续上课！」

朴灿烈站在走廊上望着窗外的天空发呆，上体育课的班级正在操场上挥洒汗水的打球，啊，不知道艺兴现在在干嘛呢？

张艺兴巡堂到三年级教室时，看朴灿烈在走廊上罚站，他走上前在他面前挥了挥手「灿烈？你又做了什么事被罚站了？」

「啊？艺兴──。」朴灿烈回过神才发现张艺兴站在自己面前，听到他喊自己的名字，张艺兴急忙的伸手摀住他的嘴后往教室内望，还好所有学生的注意力全都在讲台上，他缩回手「说了在学校要叫张老师的！」

「张老师。」

「你又做了什么让英文老师罚你出来罚站？」张艺兴关心的问，朴灿烈摇头「只是坐在前面的在讨论你，所以我就拿书打了他们，然后就被叫出来罚站了。」

「你喔！」张艺兴听完他的话以后无奈的摇头，他看了一下时间后塞了一张纸条到朴灿烈手里后就说「我继续去巡堂了。」

朴灿烈看着张艺兴离去的背影消失在自己眼前后，才摊开他刚才塞进自己手里的那张纸条，上面只简单地写了几个字『放学到资料室等我。』

他将纸条塞进裤子口袋后，嘴角挂着一抹好看的弧度，简单的几个字意味着什么，这是他和张艺兴之间的秘密。

02  
　　放学后，教室内的学生一个接着一个陆续地离开了教室。

「唉！灿烈，你要不要也去我家？我有抓了新的片子！」坐在前排的男学生放学后转过身靠在朴灿烈桌上问，朴灿烈摇头拒绝了他的邀约「我还有事。」

「跟女朋友约会？」同桌的好奇的问，朴灿烈朝着他比了个中指道「你还是去看小黄片撸管吧你。」

「呿！」同桌也反比了个中指给他后，就跟男同学一起离开了教室， 朴灿烈的高中没有选择进入男女合校就读，反而是选了间男校就读这是出乎所有人意料的决定。

朴灿烈背起书包后踏着愉悦的脚步往资料室走去，他敲了资料室的门，从里头传来了张艺兴的声音「直接进来吧。」

他打开资料室的门进去后将门带上顺便反锁，张艺兴环抱住他的肩主动的吻上朴灿烈的唇，以舌尖轻划过他的贝齿后探入他嘴里，主动的勾着他的舌交缠吸吮，朴灿烈伸手揽住他的腰一手抚上他的后颈加深了这个吻，张艺兴的唇离开后，银丝在两人之间勾画出了一种情色感。

张艺兴凑上前亲吻他的嘴角后顺着往下啄吻，他跪在朴灿烈双腿间伸手解开制服裤的拉链，将已经昂首的性器释放出来，他伸舌舔湿了嘴唇后舔舐着柱身，张开嘴含进嘴里舔舐，舌尖在马眼上舔弄着，朴灿烈抚上他的发丝享受着他的服务，朴灿烈低头和张艺兴对视，含着水气的视线，十分的诱人。

他感受到朴灿烈硕大的性器在自己嘴里又肿大了一圈后，卖力的上下舔弄了一会，朴灿烈伴随着低吟射在他嘴里，他将精液吞下后，起身就趴在桌上，手探到身后握住那两团臀肉将后穴暴露在朴灿烈面前「快点进来…」

「张老师，你今天上课的时候都在想什么呢？」朴灿烈修长的手指刻意的轻抚过穴口，后穴早已被分泌的肠液弄的一片湿，他将手指伸到张艺兴面前问「你看，你下面的嘴一直在流骚水呢。」

「唔…在想你…」张艺兴伸舌舔朴灿烈的手指，朴灿烈握住自己的性器用前端蹭着张艺兴的股缝，坏心的问「想我什么？」

「想被你的肉棒狠狠的肏弄…」张艺兴难受的扭着腰蹭着朴灿烈的性器，他扣住张艺兴的腰将性器一点一点的推送进张艺兴体内后，几次的抽插都像刻意避开敏感点似的，张艺兴扭着腰「灿烈…在动快点…嗯…」

「张老师，在资料室做这种事真的没关系吗？」朴灿烈俯下身在张艺兴耳边低语着，他的性器在温热的内壁里用力的冲撞着敏感点「嗯…大家都放学了…啊哈…灿烈…」

朴灿烈将张艺兴翻身将他抱起，硕大的性器在体内蹭了一圈让张艺兴尖叫了一声，朴灿烈让他环抱住自己的肩，凑上前吻住他的唇后细吻向下的在他白晰的肌肤上留下一个又一个鲜明的吻痕，张艺兴扭动着腰配合着朴灿烈的抽插，他挺身将胸前的乳头送到朴灿烈嘴边「灿烈…嗯…舔舔它…唔…」

他将乳头含进嘴里舔舐，等到左边的乳头被舔弄得坚挺后，又含住了右边的乳头轻咬，张艺兴搂住他的肩忘情地呻吟「嗯…要去了…啊哈…灿烈…」

「一起。」朴灿烈知道张艺兴已经快要高潮，于是更用力的抽插，张艺兴射出滚烫的精液蹭着两人的上衣都是，高潮过后的内壁痉挛的收缩让朴灿烈抽插了数次后也在他体内射精。

张艺兴主动地捧着朴灿烈的脸，伸舌舔舐他的嘴角，将性器退出张艺兴体内后，朴灿烈让他坐在桌上，看着两人身上的衣服道「这可该怎么办才好？都沾上了。」

朴灿烈拿起桌上的纸巾擦拭张艺兴衬衫上还有后穴流出的精液，简单的清理过后，他帮张艺兴把衣服整理好后在他面前微蹲「上来吧。」

张艺兴搂着朴灿烈的肩让他背着自己，头靠在他肩上轻声地说了句「灿烈，最喜欢你了。」

「我也是。」

03  
　　从入学时就知道他的存在，在男校里被全校的学生认定为这间学校的校花，但是和张艺兴认识却是在高二，他收完作业要拿到资料室交给张艺兴时，无意间的撞见了他在自慰，原本想当作什么也没看见的转身离开，但是却在准备离开时他听见张艺兴喊着自己的名字射精了。

原本想离开的念头消失得一乾二净，他轻推开资料室的门进去后将门带上后反锁，张艺兴察觉到背后有人，转过头看见朴灿烈时脑内一片空白，被自己拿来当手淫对象的学生现在就站在自己面前…他胆怯的开口「你都看见了…？」

他全身因高潮过后而泛起兴奋的粉红，充满水气的双眼看着朴灿烈心想，好想知道张老师如果被自己肏的时候会发出什么样的声音、好想让他被自己肏哭喔…他缓缓的点头「只看见了张老师喊着我的名字高潮了。」

张艺兴现在恨不得有个地洞好让自己躲起来，朴灿烈伸手将张艺兴困在椅子上轻声问「张老师是不是喜欢我啊？」

其实他是抱持着好奇的心态询问，他想知道张艺兴为什么会把他当成手淫对象，张艺兴听完他的问题楞了几秒后轻轻的点头，对于张艺兴的回答让朴灿烈又惊又喜，原来他真的喜欢自己。

他勾起张艺兴的下颚让他与自己对视后，嘴角上扬的说「我也喜欢张老师喔。」语毕后轻轻地覆上张艺兴的唇，探入他嘴里勾住他的舌交缠，等张艺兴气息逐渐不稳时他才结束了这个吻「张老师…我们这样算是在交往了吗？」

「你不愿意吗？」张艺兴喘息过后这么说，朴灿烈摇头「当然不是！」

「叫我艺兴，只有我们两个的时候别叫我张老师…」张艺兴温柔的说，朴灿烈有些不好意思地开口喊「艺兴…」

「你坐到椅子上吧。」张艺兴起身将朴灿烈压在椅子上，跪在他双腿之间手抚上已有生理反应的性器，他将拉链拉下释放出朴灿烈的性器，握住手里舔弄了一会后，起身扶着朴灿烈的肩作为支撑，一手扶着朴灿烈的性器缓缓地坐下，他轻靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息「灿烈的肉棒好大…」

「张老师…」朴灿烈不是没有经历过性爱这件事，但是张艺兴紧致的后穴让他进入后就差点缴械了，张艺兴凑上前咬了他的下唇「艺兴。」

「艺兴──」朴灿烈抚上他的脸颊吻了张艺兴的嘴角，他慢慢的扭着腰上下摆动，让体内的性器蹭着他的敏感点，他忘情地呻吟，唾液顺着嘴角边流下看起来十分的情欲，朴灿烈也从被动转为主动的扶着张艺兴的腰抽插，交合处淫靡的碰撞与水泽声刺激着彼此的听觉，成了最佳的催情剂「灿烈…啊哈…再深…」

听到他的邀约而一次又一次用力的全数挺进，伴随着水泽声及呻吟声，使得资料室内充斥着情欲的味道，「啊啊……嗯…」如人所愿的发出淫媚的呻吟，无法抑制的摆动着腰际迎合着挺入，内壁献媚的缠腻着紧紧吸绞。

朴灿烈吻上他的唇，呻吟的声音被堵在口中，鼻息紊乱着，四肢与下身紧紧缠着，在一次大力的顶撞下全身发软颤抖，痉挛着吸咬绞紧人的欲望，闷声呜咽着达到高潮，朴灿烈也在一声低吟后射精，张艺兴有些发软的靠在他怀里喘息。

这是他们第一次做爱，自从这次之后他们开始交往，偶尔还是会在放学后偷偷的在资料室做爱。

04  
　　「张老师，你最近是不是交了女朋友啊？！」办公室内的老师们每次都喜欢追问张艺兴这个问题，年纪大一点的老师不外乎就是想替他介绍对象或者将自己的女儿介绍给他，张艺兴看见朴灿烈拿着作业朝着他走过来便说「嗯，有交往的对象了。」

「哎呀？是个怎么样的人啊？」年纪相仿的女老师好奇的问，张艺兴漾起酒窝笑着回应「年纪比我小，可是却是个比我还成熟可靠的人。」

「有机会介绍给我们认识认识吧！」其中一个女老师这么说，张艺兴只是笑着没有回应。

朴灿烈走到张艺兴身边将资料放到他桌上后便转身离开了办公室，张艺兴拿起笔批改作业时，在朴灿烈的作业本内发现了张便条纸，上面写着简单的几个字，但是却让张艺兴期待起了放学后。

『放学后，我们去约会吧。』

最近的朴灿烈看起来很不一样，他进教室后坐在自己位子上，前排的男学生就转过来看着他好奇的问「朴灿烈，你说！你是不是真的交女朋友了？」

「嗯？」

「你最近看起来感觉特别的性福，说吧！是不是交女朋友了！」男学生刻意在性这个字加重音，同桌也好奇的看着朴灿烈，他点头「嗯，是有交往对象了。」

「果然！是什么样的类型？」同桌好奇的问，朴灿烈温柔的说「是个很粘人但是却很可爱的人，年纪比我大。」

「哇靠！原来你喜欢姊姊型的啊？」前排的男学生惊讶地说，此时张艺兴拿着一迭资料站在教室外喊了朴灿烈，他起身走出去接过张艺兴递过来的资料后，张艺兴就往别间教室走去，资料上的便条纸被他收进了口袋。

『放学后，去约会吧！』

 

\- END -


End file.
